Main Page
'I'A'L' W'IKI' (a wiki for the Auxlang Community) Articulos/Articles/Artikoloj: ''' '''Interlingua / English / Esperanto image:G_auxilingua.jpg What is Auxlang? Auxlang refers to international auxiliary languages (IAL or auxlang) used for communication between people who do not share a common native language. See the International auxiliary language Wikipedia article. Bonveno a la situo di Linguas Auxiliar International (Projecto Auxilingua) en Wikia. Ica situo donas informajo pri Lingui Auxiliara Internaciona. Vu povas adjuntar ed inkluzar plu informajo di nova projekti e serchar pri la lingui internaciona kande oli divenas trovebla. Ka vu volas kontributar a la projekto? Vizitez la pagino di diskuti kun informajo di kontaktanti. (Ido) Bem vindo ao Auxílio Internacional de Línguas (Projeto Auxilíngua) em Wikia. Este site oferece informaçoes do Auxílio Internacional de Línguas. Você pode nos ajudar a atualizar essas páginas em incluir informações na Nova Auxilíngua e pesquisas IAL, assim que elas se tornem possíveis. Você gostaria de contribuir para esse projeto? Visite nosso Chat e página de discussões para contato ou informações. Benvenite al sito del Linguas Auxiliar International (Projecto Auxilingua) in Wikia. Iste sito offere information super Linguas Auxiliar International. Vos pote adjuvar a includer plus information de nove projectos e recercas concernente le linguas auxiliar quando illo deveni disponibile. Volerea vos contribuer information al projecto? Visita le pagina de discussiones con le information de contactos. (Interlingua) Welcome to International Auxiliary Languages (Auxilingua Project) in Wikia. This site offers information on International Auxiliary Languages. You can help update these pages to include information on New Auxlang and IAL research as it becomes available. Would you like to contribute information to the project? Visit our Chat and Discussions page for contact information. (English) Bonvenon al la retpaĝo de la Helplingvoj Internaciaj (Projekto Auxksilingvo) en Wikia. Ĉi tiu retejo provizas informon pri helplingvoj internaciaj. Vi povas helpi inkluzivi pli da informo pri projektoj de helplingvoj novaj kaj informo pri nova esploro kiam tio aperas. Ĉu vi volus kontribui informon al la projekto? Vizitu nian paĝon de diskutadoj por kontakt-informo. (Esperanto) Bonveni a la loca de rede de Linguas Aidante Internasional (Projeta Auxilingua) en Wikia. Esta loca ofre informas sur linguas aidante internasional. On pote aida nos par ajunta pajes per inclui informas sur linguas aidante nova e rexerca sur linguas aidante cuando los deveni desponable. Tu vole contribui informas nova a la projeta? Visita la paje de discutes per la informa sur contata. (Lingua Franca Nova) Bienvenido al sitio de las lenguas Ausiliares Internasionales (Projeto Ausilengua) '''en la Wikia. Este sitio oferese informasiones sobre lenguas ausiliares internasionales. Tu pode nos ajudar a aktualizar esas pajinas juntando i inkluindo informasiones sobre novas LAI i peskizar sobre las LAI asi ke enkontren disponibles. Tu dezea kontribuir a este projeto? Vizite la pajina de diskusiones kon informasiones i kontaktos. ''N.B. for help in editing pages the wiki-way visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_edit '' The ''International Auxiliary Language Wiki (IAL Wiki)'' at '''Wikia contains quoted text from copyrighted materials at websites and other sources such as books. The '''Auxlang '''community has also been served by discussion forums, such as the one at Brown.edu and archived at YahooGroups. Text from these sources is reproduced here under the system of "fair use" by which intellectual activity involves discussion of the ideas of others.